


Rainbow

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feelings, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rainbows, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 30





	Rainbow

What he hated most about New York was the showers.  
The sky was clear, a blinding blue, but in a few minutes black clouds, swollen with rain had arrived and in a few minutes they were unleashing the rain.  
Puffing between his teeth, Ash decided to take off his heavy jacket, letting Eiji take the other part, so as to drape it as if it were a cloak before running in the pouring rain.  
This was somewhat ridiculous.  
A few rare passersby from under the umbrella gave them strange looks when they saw the two boys running around; one laughed and the other swore loudly.  
"Always swearing, you," Eiji laughed. A few strands of hair had stuck to his forehead from the water.  
"So? Our day is fucking ruined "  
"Well, we can go back tomorrow," Eiji replied with a shrug. "And at home we make ourselves a chocolate as it should be"  
"Yes, but no weird stuff with pumpkins!" Ash exclaimed. She shivered at the thought of those nasty pumpkins.  
"Ok"  
"Swear!"  
"I swear"  
"Ash, come here"  
Eiji leaned forward and popped a little kiss on his partner's lips.  
"Wow, what was that for?"  
"I wanted to give you some encouragement, against the pumpkins," Eiji explained, winking.  
"Ah ... one day I'll marry you!" Ash exclaimed with a big smile.  
Eiji raised an eyebrow, amused. "Every time I kiss you it always happens"  
Ash made a face. "Look, I was really thinking about it!"  
Eiji opened his mouth wide, amazed.  
"Eiji Okamura will you marry me?" Ash asked with the greens sparkling, holding out his hand to Eiji.  
Regardless of the rain, Eiji walked over, closed his eyes, placed his companion's warm hand on his cheek, and then pressed his mouth against his. Ash's lips were warm, they tasted of rain and faintly of mint.  
The kiss lasted a few seconds.  
"Even if I don't need any rings, my answer is yes," Eiji said with a shaky smile. His heart was beating wildly.  
Ash laced his partner's fingers. "I too want to be with you, forever"  
Eiji rested his head against Ash's shoulder.  
It had finally stopped raining, the streets were shiny with rain. And among the timid rays of sunlight that were emerging from the clouds, the rainbow peeped out.


End file.
